Name Tags
by emo barbie
Summary: Dr Cox didn't understand why they were staring...until Kelso pointed it out. PerryxJD


Title: **Name tags**

Author: **emo barbie**

Fandom: **Scrubs**

Pairing: **Perry/J.D**

Rating: **um...K?**

Summary: **He didn't understand why they were staring...until Kelso pointed it out. **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--**

Elliot strolled down the hall, her charts held tightly in her grip as she hummed to herself, making her way over to the nurse's station, where a unnerved Carla stood.

"Hey, Carla." Elliot smiled as she placed her charts down onto the counter of the Nurse's station.

"Hey, Elliot...." Carla muttered before glancing back up. "Hey, did J.D stay over at your place yesterday?" Carla raised an eyebrow.

"J.D?" Elliot furrowed her brows as she looked at Carla, cocking her head. "No, why?"

"Well, he didn't come home last night." Carla shook her head. "And you know how Turk worries."

"Oh..." Elliot's eyes went wide, before she leaned in, her eyes nervously glancing around as if she were about to tell a topic secret...secret. "Do you think he found himself a new trick? I mean he's kinda a third wheel when it comes to you and Turk, and since me and Keith are now going out-"

"What's will all the gossip, Barbie? Aren't you suppose to be checking on those, _oh soo_, dependent Patients? I mean _reheheeally. _Can't you go at least one hour without having to...what?" Dr Cox furrowed his brows at both of them, since he had started going off on a rant, Carla had rolled her eyes and went to organizing charts, while Barbie had instantly been staring at his chest. Carla noticing this had taken her eyes away from her work to turn and see as well, now both females were in somekind of staring fit. "What?" Dr Cox huffed, bringing his thumb up to strike his nose before crossing his arms.

Elliot finally peeled her eyes away from staring, before turning to give Dr Cox a confused look. "Have you seen J.D?" She muttered.

"You mean Priscilla?" Dr Cox narrowed his eyes on the other. "No, I do not believe she's come to work yet." He muttered, watching as both Carla and Elliot's face_s _broke out in large grins.

"Well, see ya, Carla." Elliot giggled winking at the other.

"Yeah." Carla smiled back as Elliot picked her carts back up and hurried off down the hall, Dr Cox stared after her in wonder until her back disappeared around the corner before turning back around to face a very exuberant Carla.

"What is it?!" He growled angrily.

The grin only widened as she shook her head.

"Perry!"

Dr Cox let out a growl as he turned to face Kelso.

"Oi, Hello there Bobbo." Dr Cox glared at the other. "What is so important that you _need_ to seek me out before my morning coffee?"

Kelso opened his mouth as if to say something, but his eyes caught something on Perry's shirt and the older man furrowed his brows as he looked back up at Dr Cox then back down at the older man's name tag. "Well, that's strange, I do believe that I am staring up at Dr Perry Cox, however..." Kelso reached over and pulled the name tag from the Dr's white coat. "I seem to be staring at a John Dorian's name tag..."

Dr Cox's face turned a small shade of red as his eyes went wide.

And as if that unnamed god himself was shunning Perry today, that exact person choose that moment to walk around the corner, whistling to himself as he skipped down the hall, coming to a halt at the scene before him.

"Hey...what's up?" J.D. cocked his head as Kelso turned to stare at the younger doctor.

"Well..." Kelso held out the name tag towards J.D., who gave the small thing a questionable look. "...I believe this tag belongs to you."

"What?" J.D. furrowed his brows. "But I have mine right-" J.D. pulled at the name tag on his shirt and his eyes widened as his face turned scarlet red. He bit his lip as he pulled the name tag from his shirt and took his own, Dr Cox snatching the other from J.D.'s outstretched hand.

It was silent as J.D. kept his head low, until finally Kelso turned back to Dr Cox...however what it was that he had been going to say earlier had totally left his mind. Kelso stood there for a moment finger raised and mouth open until he finally spoke. "I'll think of it later." And pushing past Dr Cox, heading off down the hall. Dr Cox did the same thing, however he pushed past J.D. and made it down the opposite hall.

J.D. watched as both of them left before turning to Carla, and picking up his own charts. Carla gave him a smile before the younger doctor turned and headed off to do his rounds, the scarlet color yet to leave his face.

No one happened to notice Lavern yammering on the telephone. "Yeah, yeah. You heard me, slept together..."

-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-

**Author's note: I got the idea from reading a Nick/Greg fanfic were Greg wonders onto the scene with Nick's leather jacket XD. And since the author of it was Dr FooFoo, it made me staring thinking about Scrubs and it just all fell together XD. I REALLY 3 reviews!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
